The One without Mask
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Naruto decides it's time to remove his mask and show his real self… Two-Shot. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The one without mask 

Summary: Naruto decides it's time to remove his mask and show his

real self… No pairings. Rated for language. Two-part fic

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine…

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story. This story is inspired by **animelvr4evr's story: Leaving them Behind. **Another thing, in this story, I'm using the reference of the Yondaime being Naruto's father. I hope you enjoy the story!!****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Naruto woke up two hours after the time he was supposed to meet at the bridge where Team 7 meets.

' _Ne, Kyuu (1),are you awake?' _

' _**Yea…'**_

' _Kyuu… Do you think I should tell them about you?' _

' _**Them, you mean you're so-called teammates? Why do you want to tell them?' **_

'_Because… I don't think I can hold this anymore Kyuu…' _

' _**Then don't… but I don't think you should tell them about me if you still want their friendship…'**_

' _I don't care about that… I knew from the beginning that they don't even need me!!! All Haruno wants is the Uchiha not me!! And he!! He only need me to spar with him, besides, he's probably drown in hatred to even see me!! And, Hatake, he probably hates me because of Otou-san's (2) death!!!'_

' _**Kit… Then tell them, you have my support. And even if they hate you in the end, I'll be here…' **_

' _Arigatou, Kyuu…'_

Naruto slowly washed up and eat his ramen. He then slowly strolled to the bridge. When he got there….

" Dobe, you're three hours late… Guess an idiot can't be on time huh?" Sasuke smirked.

" Yeah, Naruto's such an idiot." Sakura immediately agreed.

" Shut it, Uchiha. And fuck off, Haruno."

Sakura was shocked. Naruto actually called her to fuck off?

" Shocked Haruno?" Naruto chuckled.

" Naruto, why are you late and why are you calling them by their first-name?"

" Simple, I'm late because I've overslept. And to answer your second question… it's again, simple really… I'm just treating them the way they treated me… Hatake-san…" Naruto replied.

" Tch dobe… are you such an idiot that you don't even know what you're talking about?" Sasuke smirked.

" I'm not the idiot, you are… Tch… sometimes I wonder, are all those who have great abilities idiots? And they call you a prodigy…" Naruto sighed.

" NARUTO!!" Sasuke yelled. He clenched his fist and punched Naruto right in the face, breaking his nose.

" Ouch… " Naruto sighed as he moulded chakra. Not the normal chakra… the Kyuubi's chakra. And his nose was healed.

" That chakra… that isn't normal chakra isn't it Naruto?" Sakura asked.

" So, you finally noticed?" Naruto chuckled.

" Naruto!! You aren't going to do it, are you?" Kakashi asked, shocked.

" Oh, yes I am. And I don't care if your students can take it or not." Naruto smirked.

" But, that's against the village rules!!" Kakashi replied.

" That's for you adults. The rules stated that if I wanted to tell anyone about it, I could do so. You can ask baa-chan about it you know." Naruto replied.

Somewhere in the Hokage tower, a blond woman sneezed

" What are you two talking about!!" Sakura yelled.

" Ne, Haruno-san, want to know what the abnormal chakra is?" Naruto taunted. It was then the three noticed something. Naruto's eyes were emotionless.

" Ye… Yes…" Sakura replied.

" Fine then, Hatake-san, may I?" Naruto asked and smiled, eyes still kept the same. Kakashi could only nod in reply.

' _Well, here goes nothing…' _

' _**Don't worry kit. I'm still here…'**_

' _Arigatou, Kyuu…' _

" Sixteen years (3) ago, Kyuu… I mean the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune attacked Konoha… I'm sure you are told that fa… I mean our Forth Hokage, the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi, right?" Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

" That was just a lie. The Kyuubi wasn't killed. No, it can't be killed. The Forth was just a human, everyone is, hence, the Yondaime could only do one last thing to prevent the Kyuubi from destroying Konoha, he sealed it in a newborn baby. The baby was not even an hour old, but the forth had no choise, he had to be fast. And this baby was…" Naruto started crying here.

" THE BABY WAS MADE TO BE THE CONTAINER OF THE KYUUBI AND WAS HATED BY THE VILLAGERS OF THIS VILLAGE!!" Naruto yelled. He didn't care anymore. He didn't even care if they hated him too.

" Don't tell me… Sensei? " Sakura asked. She and Sasuke were shocked. Naruto is the demon's container?! Kakashi nodded.

" I won't believe it…" Sasuke stated.

" Then I'll make you believe it!!" Naruto yelled. He moulded Kyuubi's chakra again, making the seal appear. He then lifted his shirt up to reveal the seal.

" SEE THIS!! THIS IS THE SEAL PLACED ON ME!! AND YOU!! You hate me don't you? After all, I caused your sensei's death…"

" I… I don't…" It was all Kakashi could say now.

" Naruto… do… do you hate… the Yondaime?" Kakashi asked. He needed to know this.

" I don't. He's the Hokage; he had to do it for the village. Besides, I can't hate my father." Naruto stated.

" What?!" Kakashi exclaimed. Naruto was crying even harder that he begun to cough.

" Naruto!!" The three yelled out. But he had already ran off.

Naruto ran faster and faster, not caring about the villagers anymore. He ran till he found his destination, the Hokage tower. He moved up the stairs and found the room. The two ANBU saw Naruto coming and immediately let him in. Naruto muttered a quick "Arigatou" before dashing in.

" BAA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled.

" Naruto… I told you not to – " Tsunade was cut off by a crying Naruto hugging dearly onto her.

" Naruto, what's wrong?" Tsunade asked softly.

" I… I couldn't… hold… on anymore… And… I told… them… about Kyuu…Then… I ran here…" Naruto cried even harder.

He kept repeating the words, "Baa-chan…"

" Shh… Shh… It's okay… " Tsunade was one of those who cared a lot about Naruto. The others are: Iruka, the two ANBUs – Tasuya and Reken (they were young but skilled ANBUs; they were born after the Kyuubi attack anyway), Shizune, Jiraiya and of course, Kyuubi.

" Tsunade-sama, you can have a break from paperwork!!" Shizune said, as she entered the room with some sake.

" Naruto-kun!! What's wrong with him Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked, almost dropping the sake.

" Shizune nii-chan…" Naruto whispered. He started to wipe his tears.

" You're tired, rest…" Tsunade whispered.

" But –" Naruto started to speak. But was cut off.

" Sleep." Tsunade insisted.

Naruto nodded and retreated into his mind, into the cage, and cuddled near Kyuubi's neck before falling asleep. Kyuubi wrapped one of her tails around Naruto like a blanket. Tsunade placed Naruto on a couch and motioned for Shizune to bring a blanket.

* * *

_ (1) _– _It's how Naruto calls Kyuubi_

_(2) –_ '_Otou-san' means 'father' _

_(3) _– _Naruto is 16 in this story._

**A/N: End of chapter 1... Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The one without mask 

Summary: Naruto decides it's time to remove his mask and show his real self… No pairings. Rated for language.

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine…

* * *

**Chapter 2**

" What happened, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked as she poured a cup of sake for Tsunade.

" Well… it seems he told Sasuke and Sakura about the Kyuubi…" Tsunade replied as she sighed.

" Tsunade-sama… Do you think… Naruto would hate… the Yondaime?" Shizune asked.

" I don't think so… Naruto **does** know that Arashi is his father…" Jiraiya answered.

" Jir… Jiraiya-sama!!" Shizune gasped.

" Jiraiya… Don't pop out of nowhere like that…" Tsunade warned.

" Okay, Okay… mind pouring me a cup of sake?" Jiraiya asked Shizune. Shizune did as told.

" Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, May I take my leave?" Shizune asked.

" Yes." Tsunade replied.

" So what happened anyway?" Jiraiya asked. He walked towards Naruto and stroked his hair slightly.

" He told Sasuke and Sakura about the Kyuubi." Tsunade drank another cup of sake.

" Finally…"

" Finally?"

" Yeah, I knew he wouldn't keep this a secret forever… But, it seemed so fast…"

" Fast? Now that you said it… It **is **fast…"

" Let's just hope nothing bad happens…"

Suddenly, the door burst opened as team 7, well… Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura rushed in.

" You're going to pay if that door spoils!!" Tsunade yelled.

" Sorry Hokage-sama, but Naruto's… Naruto?" The trio looked at Naruto, who was still fast asleep. Then there was a long silent…

…until a knock on the door broke it.

" Come in." It was Shizune with a packed ramen from the Ichiraku. Somehow, Naruto got up right away when he smelled ramen.

" It's the ramen from Ichiraku!! Thanks Shizune nii-chan!!" Naruto grinned. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune smiled at this.

Naruto mumbled a soft _'Itadakimasu'_ before eating.

Everyone stared at him.

" You know… It's not nice having people staring at you while you eat." Naruto said, before continuing to finish his ramen. They fell into silence.

" Hokage-sama, is it true that Naruto is the vessel of the Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked. Naruto coughed, hard. Tears were forming at his eyes again.

" Here." Shizune offered Naruto a glass of water.

" Ne, baa-chan… I can take this." Naruto said, trying not to cry. Shizune sat beside Naruto while Jiraiya took the other side.

" That is right Uchiha-san." Tsunade replied, not even bothering to look at them. She kept her eyes on Naruto. Jiraiya ruffled Naruto's hair gently.

" The Yondaime… Is he really the father of Naruto?" Sakura asked. Surprisingly, Sasuke glared at Sakura. Tsunade replied anyway.

" Yes. And Jiraiya here- " Tsunade said, but was cut-off by Naruto.

" Ero-sensei was the teacher of my father."

" Then, Arashi became the sensei of Hatake-san." Jiraiya added.

" I became Naruto's sensei." Kakashi said.

Naruto stood up. He walked to the door and called the two ANBUs.

" Tasuya nii-san!! Reken nii-san!!"

The two ANBUs walked in, and bowed to Tsunade.

" Nii-san, could you get Iruka-sensei for me?" Naruto asked. They nodded.

" Thanks. Tell him it's er… an emergency!!" Naruto smiled.

" Sure." Tasuya and Reken replied. They both ruffled Naruto's head and disappeared in a poof.

" You are really going to do this?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded.

" I've made my choice." Was all Naruto said.

" Kakashi. I want you to sign here." Tsunade said, taking out a piece of paper. Kakashi didn't move. Naruto sighed.

" I really should thank Kyuu for teaching me this…" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He activated his Sharingan, just in case.

Naruto shot out a hand, in the direction of Kakashi. He then closed his eyes.

" What are you trying to do?" Sakura said defensively. Naruto opened his eyes, smirking.

Kakashi felt himself being pulled to Tsunade's table. He took a pen and signed.

" What did you do?!" Kakashi demanded.

" YES!! IT WORKED!! I DID IT!!" Naruto yelled. Jiraiya hit him in the head.

" OW!! Hey it's not nice to hit a person in the head ya know. Anyway, I simply just push a bit of my chakra, or rather Kyuu's chakra into your body. That chakra controlled you and made you do what you're told." Naruto explained, glaring at Jiraiya.

" Tsunade-sama." Iruka greeted.

" Iruka, I need you to sign this." Tsunade said, pointing to the paper Kakashi just signed.

" Are you sure about this?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded.

" Sure!! I've got all of you with me!!" Naruto grinned. Iruka smiled and signed on the paper.

" Can I have a little speech?" Naruto asked. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Iruka looked and each other.

" I don't know. Maybe they won't be able to take it." Iruka replied.

Naruto pouted before saying, " Then baa-chan will go first." Naruto hid behind Jiraiya.

" Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Naruto will no longer be on Team 7." Tsunade said.

" WHAT?!" Sakura yelled.

" Who's team will he be on?" Kakashi asked.

" Why." Sasuke asked.

" No one. Naruto will be independent." Tsunade replied to Kakashi's question.

" My turn!!" Naruto said.

" To put it simply, Team 7 has been the worst team of the Rookie 9." Naruto started. Sasuke glared, Sakura looked like she could kill (not that she really can…) and Kakashi was speechless.

" As genin teams, what a team requires is teamwork. And everyone can see that Team 7 has absolutely no teamwork." Naruto continued.

" Other than that, let's go on to the individuals. Uchiha Sasuke, all you ever do is think of revenge. You'll even join an S-class dangerous snake freak just for the sake of revenge. Let me tell you this, don't think that just because you are the only Uchiha left, you'll get everything for granted." Naruto said; his voice had no emotions. Sasuke only stared at Naruto.

" Next Haruno Sakura, all that you care about is your all-so-precious Sasuke-kun. I can tell you; even Ino is better than you. Frankly speaking, you are the worst shinobi I've ever met." Naruto continued. Sakura burst out crying.

" And finally, Hatake Kakashi. Well congratulations, you've become a trash yourself." Jiraiya chuckled.

" All that you're concerned about is Uchiha-san. Don't think that because _Obito _gave you his Sharingan, you can forget about your other students. Even Ero-sensei is better than you. He does his so-called research, but he never forgets to train me. I guess my fa- I don't think your sensei would like that." Naruto finished. Jiraiya was smiling. Naruto looked at Tsunade, smiling.

' Wow… I feel so free now…' 

' _**Feels great right?' **_

' Yeah…' 

" You are dismissed." Tsunade said, voice firm.

" Well, I'm off." And with that, Naruto disappeared into the streets on Konoha, never turning back.**  
**

* * *

**A/N: End of story!! About the part where Naruto talks about the individuals, I really don't hate any of the characters... It's just that in this story, Naruto is a bit more straight forward. Thank you for reading!!! Please review!!  
**


End file.
